


【TR/HP】《So Close》

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 故事設定是在Harry二年級時候，得到了Tom的日記。在除夕的當晚，Tom用日記的魔法拉了Harry進入他的世界，和他跳舞度過整晚。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tomarry
Kudos: 7





	【TR/HP】《So Close》

Harry，Can I have this dance.  
Harry，與我共舞。

Harry，看到日記裡浮現了那一句的時候，他愕然了。

他想不到Tom Riddle會邀請他跳舞，雖然他很喜歡裡頭的世界，在那裡他可以自由的穿梭城堡、睡午覺，以及可以請教Riddle對於魔藥學的知識。但是他對於Tom Riddle是一個謎，他只是知道Riddle曾獲得『特殊貢獻獎』的五年級學生。

Ok.  
好的。

In to my world.  
進入我的世界。

隨後，日記的中央漸漸發出了強烈的光芒，那時候，Harry安心地閉著眼眸，讓身體放鬆地進入日記裡。當Harry張開眼眸的時候，他看見了年青英俊的臉孔對著他微笑。

「看來你習慣了進入來的感覺，Harry。」

「嗯，我習慣了都是多謝你的功勞，Riddle。」Harry學著Riddle微笑說。

「喔，年輕的Harry竟然反駁級長──Gryffindor要扣十分了。」Riddle優雅的挑起起了一邊的眉毛說，並且扮裝出考慮的表情。

「Riddle，你可知道對我沒有用的。」Harry危險地瞇眼對著Riddle道出威脅的語句。

「的確是，」Riddle點頭示意，不過很快地再次露出邪美的微笑，「不過對於學期中的溫習考試題目非常──有用了。」

下一秒，Riddle感受到Harry憤怒在燃燒了。

「Tom──Marvolo──Riddle！」Harry吼叫著。

「騙人的，Harry。」Riddle見他憤怒的表情，終於克制不住的笑出了聲音。

You're in my arms  
你在我的懷裡  
And all the world is calm  
而世界是如此的安靜  
The music playing on for only two  
音樂，只為你我而奏  
So close together  
一起如此的靠近  
And when I'm with you  
當我在你身旁  
So close to feeling alive  
如此的接近，我覺得自己真正活著。

他現在Riddle的懷裡，他的氣也消了。

他的身體跟隨Riddle的步伐跳起舞了，他們跳了一首的華爾滋。是自認博學多聞的青年告訴他，那首是華爾滋很出名的曲子。那時候，音樂停止了，隨後再次奏起節奏較慢的曲調。

「牽著我手，讓我領著你一起舞動，」Riddle微笑地對著他細聲說，並且握緊他的手，「有我在，旋轉出最動人的節奏。」Riddle帶領他都舞會中央，跟隨音樂開始起舞了。

As life goes by  
隨著人生不斷的成長  
Romantic dreams will start  
浪漫的夢也將中止  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
我為此而道別，卻從未明白  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
如此接近的一起等待，和你一起等待  
And now forever I know  
而此時此刻的我永遠明白  
All that I wanted to hold you  
我最想要的就是把你緊緊抱在懷裡  
So close  
如此的親密

「別放開雙手，我會緊緊握住你。」Riddle拉近他和他的距離，用低沈悅耳的聲音說道。

他那時候覺得自己的耳朵熱了、身體軟了般貼近給他安心的胸膛裡，閉著眼享受剎時的安靜。忘記了他是Harry Potter、忘記了那個人帶來的戰爭、忘記了那個人帶來的痛苦。

「我好想停留那一刻…」Harry將頭顱放到Riddle的肩膀輕聲說。Riddle發出輕笑，他將身體更貼近Harry。

「我會幫你實現你的願望。」

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
如此的接近，那人人都嚮往的幸福結局  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
幾乎相信這一切都不是假的  
And now you're beside me  
而現在你就在我身旁  
and look how far we've come  
回顧我倆走了多遠  
So far  
有多遠  
we are so close  
而我有多靠近

Harry不記得他和Riddle跳了幾多首的舞曲，雖然他的身體倦了，但是他只知道他很開心，那些都是Riddle的功勞，讓他暫時拋開了煩惱。

「謝謝你，Riddle。」他臉紅了。

「讓你和我相遇，」Riddle並沒有將視線自Harry的身上移開，伸出手輕輕的撫摸他的臉頰，「這就是百萬分之一緲小的機會，註定我們要在一起。」溫柔地看著他。

Harry再次被Riddle嚇倒了。

「……我…我──」他一時之間也不知道怎麼應對Riddle的說話。

「不用緊張，我隨意說的。」Riddle放下手，對著他的男孩露出微笑說。

How could I face the faceless days  
我怎能面對那些枯燥的日子  
If I should lose you now?  
倘若我現在就失去你  
We're so close  
我們是如此的接近  
To reaching that famous happy end  
那人人都嚮往的幸福結局

「Riddle？」Harry微微地皺著眉，他對於剛才Riddle的說話疑惑了。

「你是時候離開，去睡覺吧。」

語句落下了，同時他發現自己回到真實的世界了。他打開那本屬於他的日記，只浮現了一句話。

Good night, Harry.  
晚安，Harry。

Harry拿起羽毛筆在日記上寫下了幾句子，然後拿著那本日記到他的床邊，將日記放在床上，然後他則是打著呵欠躺在床，露出微笑地那本日記簿握著睡覺去了。

Almost believing this was not pretend  
幾乎相信這一切都不是假的  
Let's go on dreaming  
就讓我們繼續做夢  
for we know we are  
因為我們知道我們  
So close  
如此的親密  
So close  
如此得靠近  
And still so far  
卻依舊如此的遙遠

Again, let us dance.  
再次，讓我們跳舞。

I will follow you jumping eternal waltz.  
我會永遠跟著你跳華爾茲。

Riddle看到了Harry給他的語句後，露出微笑了。隨後，他背後的影像消失了，取而代之是濕氣較重的、黑暗的Slytherin密室。他走到中央的時候，出現了一張華麗精緻的扶手椅，他坐下來後托著下巴，拿出他的魔杖在空中寫了他的名字。然後露出未曾在Harry出現過的極為邪惡的笑聲傳出來。

就讓我們繼續做夢…

Harry Potter。  
活下來的男孩。

Fin


End file.
